


the internet

by hendersons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious Bi Sokka (Avatar), Friends to Lovers, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Online Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hendersons/pseuds/hendersons
Summary: Present day AU, where Zuko and Sokka are online friends, Sokka living in Brooklyn, and Zuko living in Los Angeles.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	the internet

**Author's Note:**

> To preface this, my grammar is shit, but that's because i stopped paying attention to English class when i was 6 & I am shit at writing dialogue so there's as little as possible . Also also, imagine this in instagram's messaging format. (and as an extra note... Zuko & Sokka have been friends for a little over six months, however they had immediately clicked)

"Zuko! Table three still needs their tea!!" Azula called from over the counter. Zuko didn't hate working for his uncle, but it was a lot to deal with on top of school. He sighed and headed towards the front placing two cups of warm Jasmine tea on the tray as he walked over to table three. As soon as he was done serving table three he ran into the back room to check his phone.

*** 5 new messages from mrsexyback ***

_Sokka..._ Zuko smiled to himself opening the messages and reading them over a couple times fully taking in the words.

**[sokka :P]**

_Hey!!_

_Oh my god Katara is being a twat again_

_She won't let me copy her english hw_

_"Maybe if you stopped texting Zuko in the middle of class you would know what to do"_

_UGH!! I can't not talk to you D:_

The last messge really made him smile. Sokka wanted to talk to him. It was mutual.

**[zuko XD]**

_Oh my god what a bitch._

_You should throw her in a trash can, classic school bully stuff._

He giggled to himself (GIGGLING?? OVER A BOY?? WHAT WAS HE 12?!!) turning off his phone and going back to work, before Azula started to get angry

* * *

Once Zuko was done for the day he ran upstairs, into the tiny apartment he shared with Iroh and Azula. He flopped on his bed, checking his phone for what had to have been the fiftieth time today, but to his disappointment, no new messages from Sokka. There was however, a new message from Mai, his only irl friend, and his best friend since 3rd grade. She had sent him a bunch of photos of Joseph Gordon-Levitt after Zuko wouldn't shut up about how hot he was. 

**[zuko XD]**

_AHHH JOSEPH!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR BLESSING MY EYES  
_

_ADDING THESE TO MY CAMERA ROLL IMMEDIATELY!!!!!_

Mai responded immediately, that was kind of her thing. She was always there.

**[mai >:D]**

_I have no clue how you find him so attractive, then again he was pretty easy on the eyes when he was younger._

_I'm not so sure about now though, I've never found older men attractive ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯_

_You'd think I would, especially with the whole 'daddy issues' thing, but they've always grossed me out._

Zuko loved when Mai went on little rambles. he was certain it was something she had picked up from him, but he didnt mind.

**[zuko XD]**

_UGH, older men are usually very ugky_

_FUCK_

_ugly**_

_like there are very few on the list of people i would like to do the naked tango with_

**[mai >:D]**

_Hold up, naked tango?? list?? ignoring the very odd choice of wording,, spill..._

**[zuko XD]**

_Spill what??_

**[mai >:D]**

_Don't act stupid._

_Who is on the list of people you would like to do the "naked tango" with????_

**[zuko XD]**

_uhhhhhhh_

_um_

_welll_

_not tooo many_

_just uhhh_

_well let me start from the bottom_

_#5: my 7th grade gym teacher_

_#4: Bill Nye (DONT ASK)_

_#3: Leorio (yes the anime character)_

_#2: Joseph Gordon-Levitt_

_The End_

**[mai >:D]**

_BILL NYE?????_

_MY GOD ZUKO I KNEW YOU HAD QUESTIONABLE TASTE_

_BUT I NEVER THOUGH IT WAS AS BAD AS THIS_

**[** **zuko XD]**

_DID YOU NOT SEE THE VERY MUCH CAPITALIZED "DONT ASK"???_

**[mai >:D]**

_WELL YOU CANT JUST DROP A BOMB LIKE THAT AND EXPECT ME NOT TO REACT!!!_

_Now wait a damn minute...._

_WHO?? is number one_

**[zuko XD]**

_shit,,,_

_uhhh i was_

_sort of hoping to avoid that one_

_... its_

_its_

_FUCK_

_its sokka...._

**[mai >:D]**

_OF FUCKING COURSE ITS SOKKA_

_ZUKO THE DUDE DOESNT EVEN KNOW YOU'RE RAGING HOMO FEELINGS TOWARDS HIM AND HE'S NUMBER ONE ON UR FUCK LIST??????_

**[zuko** _**XD]** _

_ITS NOT LIKE IVE THOUGHT ABOUT IT ON PURPOSE_   
  
_IM NOT AS PERVERTED AS YOU THINK_

**[mai >:D]**

"ON _PURPOSE" HOW DO YOU THINK ABOUT FUCKING SOMEONE ON ACCIDENT??_

**[zuko XD]**

_THE SAME WAY YOU THINK ABOUT AZULA ON ACCIDENT_

_YEAH DONT THINK I'M OBLIVIOUS TO YOU CONSTANTLY MAKING GOOGLEY EYES AT HER_

**[mai >:D]**

_I am not continuing this conversation..._

_goodnight Zuko._

**[zuko XD]**

_sigh..._

_goodnight Mai <33_

And with that he turned off his phone and went to sleep, despite it barely being 10, he was extremely exhausted from the shift before. "NIGHT IROH!! NIGHT AZULA!!" he yelled in the direction of his door, signaling he was off to bed and preffered that they didnt awake him in the middle of the night for tea like they had the other three nights in a row

* * *

He awoke the next day, not at 3am...(THANK GOD)... and immediately checked his phone.

***4 new messages from mrsexyback***

**[sokka :P]**

_IM SO SORRY ZU_

_i was with ty lee and suki until like four :(((_

_however, ur idea on what to do with katara is very clever_

_you are quite the genius, i do declare._

**[zuko XD]**

I _am very smary_

_GOD DAMMIT_

_smary*_

_FUCKKK_

_smart**_

_finally,, jesus christ_

**[sokka :P]**

yes,, _very smary you are zu_

**[zuko XD]**

_SHUT UP !!_

_why must i love someone as rude as u D":_

**[sokka :P]**

_ZUUUU_

_you love me because we are bffs DUHHH_

**[zuko XD]**

_WOWWW... FRIENDZONED BY THE SOKKA.... WHATEVER WILL I DOOOOOOOOO_

_*cries in despair*_

**[sokka :P]**

_OH MY_   
  
_HOWEVER WILL I MAKE IT UP TO YOU MY DEAREST_   
  


Zuko loved the little dramatic shows they put on, typing with a posh accent, and using phrases like "thank thee lord!!"

**[zuko XD]**

_hmm..._

_OH!!_

_I KNOW_

**[sokka :P]**

_GASP!!_

_do tell my dearest zuko_

**[zuko XD]**

You _shall come to LA_

_and...._

_give me the worlds most enchanting most magical kiss_

It took Zuko maybe five minutes of typing and re-typing to get the balls to send that message. Sure, him and Sokka had joked about kissing and dating and all of the things in between, but at the end of the day, all he was to Sokka was "bff" 

__

**[sokka :P]**

_well..._

_then its settled!_

_I am buying a ticket for the first flight to L.A._

_make sure your lips arent chapped my dearest_

_(you know its a pet peeve of mine)_

Zuko was pissing his pants (not literally of course.) he had to tell Mai, but first, he had to think of a reply

**[zuko XD]**

_currently stealing all of Azula's chapstick_

_lets hope she doesnt have herpes!!_

OH GOD,,,, WHY THE FUCK DID HE BRING UP HERPES?????? he still wasnt 100% certain if Sokka was fibbing or not, so he ss'd the convo and sent it to Mai. As always, she replied rather quickly

**[mai >:D]**

_i can't tell if hes joking or not_

_but from the tone of this convo and the bazzilion others you've sent_

_he is for sure into you_

**[zuko XD]**

_for sure??_

**[mai >:D]**

_for sure_

_now go rest up_

_you dont want to be tired when you're boyfriend comes_

rest up?? its barely 2, zuko wakes up late on saturdays but not that late... WAIT FUCK, it was already 12.... how the hell did he spend all day in his room...

**[zuko XD]**

_shit i didnt even realize how late it was_

_AND HES NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!_

**[mai >:D]**

_not yet.._

_anyways,,_

_goodnight zuko_

Zuko liked the message, as of right now he was too nervous to reply.. there was a very large chance sokka was on his way to LA. If that was the case, it meant he had less than 24 hours to look as perfect as possible. But first, sleep.

* * *

"ZUKO!! YOU'VE GOT A GUEST" Azula yelled waking him from his sleep, he turned on his phone and squinted at the time... 5:02am. Who in the hell was here at 5am... OH MY GOD SOKKA!! he ran down stairs almost falling on his ass once or twice, but when he got to the door

"Mai? what're you doing here so late- or early, fuck, you get what i mean" he tried, and failed, to hide the visible disappointment on his face. 

"Oh come on zuko, at least try and look a little happy to see me. your boyfriend could arrive any minute" Mai said, sitting down on one of the tables 

Zuko rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "there happy? and for the record, he is NOT my boyfriend" 

"fine fine whatever you say,, now could you please get me some tea i am parched" 

"i am not your servant" he crossed his arms rather dramatically "wait, what the fuck are you doing here at 5am??"

"well.... I had gotten a message from a little blue bird who said he was arriving in LA shortly, and could not wait to meet a man by the name of Zuko"

"HUH?? HES HERE?? WHAT THE FUCK WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME?? I NEED TO GET DRESSED" he ran upstairs, once again almost falling on his ass once or twice

In the rush of getting dressed he heard a small ping from his phone

*** 1 new message from mrsexyback ***

**_[sokka_ :P]**

_i have arrived my dear zu_

Zuko hated leaving people on read, but i think just this once... Sokka would understand. He walked down the stairs this time, not wanting to risk falling on his ass and ruining the possible best day of his life. Before his foot even touched the final step, and before he could even process seeing Sokka, the tall, muscular, and hot (oh god was Sokka hot) man rushed into a hug

"ZU" Sokka pulled away after he somehow managed to lift Zuko up and spin him around. Zuko looked at him breathlessly. "Sokka" he sighed. the world was at peace. all the bad had been erased the moment Zuko looked into Sokka's big blue eyes. Everything was silent, all he could hear was the rising and falling of their breaths and his rapidly increasing heartbeat. 

Zuko did eventually get that kiss... and many many more followed after that..

**_The End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is the end. Sorry that the other characters weren't mentioned much, I'm not the best at dialogue so I wasn't sure how to fit them in. I may add another chapter with snippets of past conversations between Zuko & Sokka :D and on another little note, this was sort of inspired by a bunch of little bits of conversations I've had with my sokka :'^)


End file.
